


Cheval Glass

by sunbeamruins



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamruins/pseuds/sunbeamruins
Summary: Paul surprises Hardy after work one night
Relationships: Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Cheval Glass

Paul shifted nervously on the couch. He'd texted Alec earlier, telling him to get back from work as soon as possible. The new addition to their bedroom was all set up, ready and waiting for tonight. 

Quarter past five Paul heard the unmistakable rattle of Alec's keys fiddling with the lock. He barely waited for the door to close behind him before attacking his lips, drawing Hardy further into the house by his tie.

"What's this all about?" Alec asked, pulling back from the kiss with a gasp.

"Just let me treat you, alright?" Paul replied, fumbling with the buttons of Alec's shirt before languidly kissing him again. Paul gently tugged Alec's jacket and shirt off his shoulders, and stopped his hands when they tried to do the same for him. 

"Tonight's gonna be all about you, okay?" Paul said gently. 

Alec nodded, biting his lip in anticipation of what was to come. 

"You know what to say if it gets to much?" 

"Yes," Alec said, voice rasping from his dry throat. 

"Now just stay there and be a good boy." Paul took his time with the rest of Alec's layers, leaving a trail of kisses across every inch of newly exposed skin, until Hardy was left shivering and exposed, hands twitching at his sides. Once done lovingly striping Hardy, he pulled him into the bedroom, new piece of furniture front and center. Paul felt more than heard Alec's gasp from where he was, pressed up behind him. 

The full length mirror was sitting in front of the bed, reflecting the late summer's fading sunlight.

"I want you to see what I see," Paul whispered into his ear, before kissing down the side of his neck and pressing a bottle of lube into his hand. "Can you prep yourself for me?"

Alec eagerly climbed onto the bed, Paul giving him a light tap on his arse for encouragement. The encouragement was barely needed, as the time between the crack of the cap opening to Alec face down with two fingers shoved deep was virtually nonexistent. Paul unbuttoned his trousers and gave himself a few strokes, giving in to the tempting view. It wasn't long until Alec withdrew his hand, giving him a cheeky look from where his face peeked up between his arm and the mattress. 

"Not this time," Paul said, drawing Alec up onto his knees. 

He gave a needy whine, but didn't resist, letting Paul position him however he wanted. He found himself perched on Paul's lap, his thighs spread wide and rubbing against the coarse fabric of his jeans, Paul's erection a firm weight against his back. He turned his head, unwilling to look at his reflection, body obscenely on display in comparison to Paul's fully clothed form.

"Hey, none of that," Paul said, turning his head to make him watch as Paul slowly pressed into his body.

Alec made a choked off sob, one hand grasping at Paul behind him as the other covered his mouth, trying to keep the desperate sounds from escaping. Once Hardy was fully seated on his dick, Paul gently removed Hardy's hand from his mouth, setting it back down on his thigh.

"I just want you to watch, okay?" The question was punctuated with a roll of his hips, and Paul's tone made it clear that it was more than a suggestion. Following that order was harder than expected, and Alec wasn't sure where to look. His own face stared back at him, desperate and needy, pupils blown wide and lips parted, gasping for breath. He felt his cheeks heat up, and his reflection showed the same, blush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest, a faint trail of hair leading down to where his erection bounced against his stomach with every one of Paul's thrusts. He glanced at Paul's reflection, only to catch his eye, handsome face watching his own with such need. 

"I want you to watch yourself, not me," Paul said with a smile, and settled back onto his elbows. The new angle didn't let him see Hardy's face in the mirror, but more importantly didn't let Hardy see most of him. It also forced Alec to do more of the work, riding Paul's cock instead of being complacently fucked. Paul traced a finger down the dip of his spine, silently admiring the repetitive ripple of his muscles. Once his hand reached the small of Alec's back he nudged him forward, encouraging him to brace himself further up the bed.

"S'not fair," Hardy whined, each rocking motion bringing him closer then further from his own reflection. It was a bit embarrassing but he wouldn't put it past Paul to end things early if he didn't comply. He devoted more of his attention to chasing his own pleasure, dark eyes visible through his sweaty fringe in the moments he broke his gaze from the sheets gripped tightly in his fist. There was sharp smack to his thigh when his head dipped too far down, nails pulled back leaving four parallel white lines that slowly turned pink. 

A slight downtick in pace along with the tremble in his thighs betrayed Hardy's waning strength to Paul. He fittingly hauled himself back up, chest to back, bent near double over Alec. A slight nibble on his earlobe was the only warning Alec got before he was hauled back onto Paul's lap by a strong arm around his torso. 

"Touch yourself for me?" Paul breathed into his ear, and Alec was inclined to obey, close already. It only took a few tugs before he was coming, spilling across his hand and stomach, eyes fluttering closed until Paul's nails dug into his hips, reminding him that he was supposed to watch. 

Paul wasn't much better off, biting into the meat of Hardy's shoulder to muffle the grunts of effort as he thrust up into Alec's tight heat. Hardy was blissfully fucked out above him, watching with a heavy lidded stare as Paul chased his own completion. A couple of frantic thrusts had him coming, shuddering through the aftershocks before rolling them both over to spoon. They cuddled close for a few moments before Paul pulled back. 

"'m just gonna strip okay?"

Alec hummed in affirmation, wriggling back into his arms as soon as he got back in bed. Paul wrapped Alec's slim form up in his arms, pressing a small kiss into his damp hair. Their legs tangled together as they dozed off, wrapped up in post-coital bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://sunbeamruins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
